Conventional rapid photofinishing has evolved to the mini-lab type system wherein a skilled operator takes a customers's film, inserts it into a processing machine, and packages the processed prints. In this type of operation, the film images are only viewed by the operator of the mini-lab system. A new generation of photofinishing apparatus allows a customer to operate the developing apparatus.
Such apparatus are referred to as "photo vending" or "photo ATM" devices. One goal of these devices is to remove the need for skilled operators, and make rapid access to film images available at all hours. The customer operates the device through some form of video display and keyboard interface. In some operating modes of these devices, the customer's film images are displayed on the video display.
Due to a time delay that may occur before these images appear on the display, some customers may decide to leave the device and come back later for their prints. Such operation produces a problem in that the customer may not be standing in front of the device when their images are displayed. Thus, the privacy of the customer may be compromised by "bystanders" who view the customer's personal images.